


【Toothcup】Promise（全）

by dearwu



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwu/pseuds/dearwu
Summary: 旧文，搬运存放。
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, toothcup - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【Toothcup】Promise（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，搬运存放。

当Hiccup第二次在冰上滑倒时，他决定不试图站起来和他的龙理论了，他的义肢一点也不支持他在冻得发亮的地面上行走。

他不就是多分点心喂食小龙，导致傍晚例行性“放风”时间推迟了些，至于这么生气吗？

远远走在前面的Toothless三步一回头，当它看到Hiccup倒在冰面上时，果然急急火火的返回去，将它的人类托起。

“很好，伙伴，你终于肯理我了。你最近闹别扭的次数真是愈来愈频繁了。”

Toothless的喉咙发出意义不明的音节。

Hiccup环住黑龙的颈子，而后一鼓作气的跨坐上去，夜煞的耳朵不满的拍了它的人类一下，那意思像是在说，我还没决定原谅你呢。Hiccup扶额，“好吧，好吧，以后我会注意时间的，我保证。”

夜煞动了动眼皮，而后一震双翅，闪电一般的窜上空。

一声防备未及的尖叫过后，Hiccup踩上和他义肢相嵌的扣环，熟练得控制起夜煞的尾翼。风撩过他的发丝，那是再也熟悉不过的空气的流动，“大坏龙，你绝对是故意吓我的。”

黑龙瞇了瞇眼，张开翅膀，一人一龙在空中飞翔。

再次踏上地面，Hiccup感觉Toothless的心情好多了，仅管他不知道对方为什么不直接飞回家，而是一路挨着他走回去。

Toothless圆溜溜的大眼睛始终瞅着它的人类，Hiccup被盯得笑出声，挠了他的龙的下巴，“别一直盯着我看，伙伴，注意看路。”

夜煞闻言别过眼，趁着Hiccup专心的与滑溜的地面搏斗，又把目光转了回去。

“噢，Hiccup，你终于回来了。你一离开，这只Terrible Terror又开始不安分了！”

Astrid指着在地面喷火破坏草皮的小龙说。Hiccup松开环住夜煞颈子的手，踉跄的对着女孩跑了过去。

Toothless的尾巴有些失落的扫过地面，扁平的头颅也耷拉而下。最近它的人类明显把过多的注意力毫无保留的分给了那只Terrible Terror，甚至允许那只小龙爬上他的肩膀，这简直不可饶恕！它曾多次向Hiccup表达它的不满，但年轻的首领总以为它在闹别扭，而这样的日子已经持续好几天。

它的尾巴有一搭没一搭的划过被Terrible Terror烧毁的草皮，Astrid注意到夜煞的动静，安抚性质的轻拍它的头，“这是Hiccup的职责，你知道的，况且Fishlegs生病了，他得分担Fishlegs驯龙的工作。”

夜煞咕囔了几声，这些它当然明白。

就在Astrid试图多说点什么时，Hiccup已经搞定Terrible Terror，朝他们两个走来，“谢谢妳，Astrid。”

谢谢她告知Terrible Terror的过动症，谢谢她替自己安抚Toothless……

“没什么，我走了，不打扰你们独处的时光了。”

Hiccup重新骑上夜煞，“我们回去吧，伙伴。”

柴火将Hiccup的房间映得通红，Toothless团着身体，两边翅膀掩住了它的头颅，这是预备睡觉的姿势，仅管它毫无睡意。不知何时，Hiccup已悄然起身，静静的走到他的龙的身旁。

偌大的木席已被夜煞的身躯占据，腾不出一点空间再容纳一名人类了，即使Hiccup的身躯十分单薄。他只是沉默的候在一边，而后叹了一口气，“Toothless，你还记得吗？妈妈说过，我们两个的年纪是一样的，但现在，我对她的话持保留态度了。”

Toothless掀开翅膀，疑惑的看向它的人类，像是静候下文。

“嘛，反正我的心理年龄肯定是比你大得多的，你这只爱吃醋的坏龙。”

Toothless瞇起眼，不满的朝它的人类扑上去，后者不意外的发出一声惨叫，毕竟他始终无法适应夜煞突发的扑倒攻击。Toothless伸出舌头舔了它的人类，Hiccup低低的笑出声来，“你不仅是只坏龙，还是一条大笨龙。”

Toothless舔得更加起劲了。

“白天有做不完的工作，你得习惯的，就像我是首领，而你是龙王。况且，我晚上的时间全属于你，Toothless，这可是Terrible Terror永远也无法介入的。”

黑龙低吟了一声，Hiccup温柔的嗓音言犹在耳，它眨着眼睛，静静的凝视着它的人类。

“所以，别再闹别扭了，Toothless。当然，我也会注意白天的工作量，我保证。至少以后例行性的环岛飞行我绝对会守时的。”

夜煞张开翅膀，小心翼翼的圈住了它的人类，连同这句它等待已久的承诺。

\--Fin--


End file.
